


Hot Cocoa and Pet Names

by FinalDestiny13



Series: Moments in Space [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, either way joker and shep are close, this can be seen as either a surrogate sibling moment or a pre-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard’s hands paused, the rim of the large mug of hot coca resting on her lips, before a single eyebrow rose at the response. “Your parents got you a ferret,” she deadpanned, amusement in her eyes and voice. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>Joker scoffed, taking a sip of his own drink before replying. “Like I said, a ferret.” The corners of his lips twitched into a teasing grin. “I know, you’re completely jealous of my awesome pet Commander.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa and Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by [this](http://masseffectheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/18559720083/when-joker-was-younger-he-had-a-pet-ferret-he) headcanon. 
> 
> Also, this is my first work in the ME fandom so here's hoping that this isn't terrible. Originally posted on my writing blog on tumblr.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

It was another quiet night on the Normandy SR2, most of the crew having left to their bunks to catch some shut eye before rising again to pursue working towards stopping the Collectors. This left Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau by himself in the cockpit with EDI being his only companion and he quite liked it that way. Actually, he only liked the silence that fell over the ship but he still didn't fully trust EDI, especially when it came to flying his baby. He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them only to be startled as a large white mug was held in front of him. Glancing up, he was met with the sight of Commander Alice Shepard, holding an equally large blue mug in her other hand, staring down at him...and was she wearing _Gizmo_ pajamas?

"It's hot cocoa if you're wondering." She smiled as he took the mug before plopping herself into the co-pilot seat, facing him. Shepard leaned back against the seat, sipping her beverage while propping her bare feet on the console, careful not to hit anything.

"Jeez Commander. Way to startle a guy by going in ninja mode," he stated, blowing on the liquid before taking a sip. It was really good. Also, there was six marshmallows in his which made him quite happy so he'd forgive her for her feet being on the console. "Did you make this?"

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p' loudly. "I also poisoned it. Though I don't remember which one is the bad mug," she grinned teasingly. 

"At least one of us will die with a nice drink in our system before Mordin decides to do an autopsy and do his weird experiments. I think he stuck a needle in me when I was sleeping once." Shepard tried to muffle her laugh by taking a drink, Joker scowling at her when she failed to do so.

This was their nightly routine ever since Cerberus brought her back to life. Shepard, at first, would come and sit in the co-pilot seat in silence when she had free time and just stare at the stars as they flew to their next destination, which surprised Joker at first but he understood. They sure as hell didn't trust Cerberus but they did trust each other and because of that he had no problem with her visiting at odd times. Eventually, they would strike up a conversation either about their life or Shepard re-telling her previous adventure while Joker threw in his two cents about the details or they would just banter back and forth with one another. Once they started recruiting other members, they spent less time together but she made up for it by showing up during the night shifts to keep him company. Like now for instance.

"So Joker," Alice began after a few moments of comfortable silence. "Ever have any pets as a kid?"

Joker blinked. "Random question Commander."

"I want an answer Flight Lieutenant," she stated, though it lacked the authority she usually used when interrogating others. "Please?" she added.

He rolled his eyes, mock sighing. "Since you're so curious, yes I did. My parents got me a ferret."

Shepard's hands paused, the rim of the large mug of hot coca resting on her lips, before a single eyebrow rose at the response. "Your parents got you a ferret," she deadpanned, amusement in her eyes and voice. "Seriously?"

Joker scoffed, taking a sip of his own drink before replying. "Like I said, a ferret. Named Bandit." The corners of his lips twitched into a teasing grin. "I know, you're completely jealous of my awesome pet Commander. I hated him at first and I was pissed at my parents because I wanted a dog but with the whole disability thing, they thought it best to get me a pet that wouldn't put me in a body cast." Joker smirked before continuing. "We were best buddies up until the day he died from old age. What about you Commander?"

Shepard laughed. "That is so adorable." She got ahold of her laughter as Joker mumbled about being called adorable before answering. "I had a dog when I was about seven or eight. White fur that was covered in dirt with a black spot over his left eye, floppy ears, and licked you to death when he was excited. Saved him from some kids who were abusing him in an alley and he followed me like a lost puppy since then...which he sort of was in a way." The corner of her lips twitched into a smile as green eyes stared into the dark liquid of her drink, lost in the memories. "It was nice to have a loyal friend following me around. Spot was pretty good at providing a distraction so I could steal some food for myself and the others."

Joker snorted. "Spot? How original."

"Says the guy who named his ferret Bandit. Really Joker? Bandit? That's like naming a raccoon Thief."

"Well, kids are stupid when it comes to naming pets."

"Like Bandit?"

"It was either that or Fluffy. I chose the lesser evil. Poor guy would have been made fun of by his animal friends. Didn't want him to have low self esteem."

"I would have named him Fluffy. Suited him more."

"Yeah and then he would have probably suffocated you in your sleep with his fluffiness."


End file.
